Passages of Time
by Chambered Secrets
Summary: Time is a strange thing. It forever goes forward, like a stream whose current cannot be turned back. However the past can be powerful especially for two souls which are bound together forever, with darkness...and love.


This plot bunny came to me and wouldn't let me go. This should end up being a lengthy series so please enjoy the story! NOTE: Slash, I own nothing, all rights to whom they belong and this will be in about three parts.

PART 1: EGYPT

Imhotep looked over the large powerful kingdom that he lived in. It was a marvelous thing to have power that rivaled the Pharaoh's…without the responsibility that weighed heavily on the leader's mind. He gave a small content smile when he frowned at a commotion below. He rarely let the problems of the lower class but something about this caught his attention.

He went down to the first floor and sneered when dust immediately flushed into his face. He might love this country but that did not always include the harsh sand in which they spent most of their lives surrounded by. The guards were surrounding a slender figure; it must have been one of the new slaves brought in from outside of the capital. They had recently made another victory and this might be one of the prizes.

The young man didn't share any features with the people of this country. His hair was pale blond like the moon proving it was his natural hair and not a wig, so he was a slave. Another feature that gave him away was his silvereyes, most people in this area shared darker shades of eye color but his were bright.

The problem quickly became apparent as the boy was speaking loudly in a language different from Egyptian; the guards who were given a standard education did not know what he was saying and so responded with force. This only seemed to make the boy angrier and more stubborn as he continued to repeat and unintelligible phrase again and again.

Now with his curiosity satisfied there was nothing to keep him here any longer. Except the boy shouted again and this time their eyes caught. In those strangely colored eyes there was the fierce anger that was so obvious but deeper there was a fear and vulnerability that stabbed at him. How strange, he was not usually given to bouts of empathy. He was born and raised into wealth and power and life was easy when it became apparent that the God's favored him as their priest. This boy however, even though he was now a slave it seemed that he had lived a hard life before this as well, he was slight and his muscles were lean. His life had been hard to this point and now he would be a slave until he adapted to this new and strange culture and was able to earn his freedom.

Before he even realized what he was doing Imhotep crossed over to the guards who immediately parted as they saw him and his entourage of golden priest slaves. He gave a quick motion with his hand and the boy was pushed down onto his knees before him.

Their eyes were still locked and Imhotep was impressed that despite this situation he continued to try and hide his fear. He looked up to the guards and said simply "He will be one of mine."

They bowed their heads in compliance and turned to let him deal with his new slave. He took a moment to enjoy the confusion and even slight hope that showed on the young man's face before giving another motion with his hands and turning to return to his chambers away from the dust and sun. His golden slaves made sure that the boy followed him and he waved them away so he could contemplate his new slave in privacy.

The boy was sat down on a pillow before his ornate chair where he sat motionlessly and looked him over. He was deep in thought about what he was going to do with a possibly rebellious slave when the boy bowed his head and mumbled something again in foreign tongue. Though the words were not clear the meaning was, he was thanking Imhotep.

That he decided would be the first order of business would be to break through that first barrier, different cultures aside the boy would never be able to leave his slave status and gain his freedom. And so the language lessons began.

…

Aten looked up from his scroll to once again study the man who had saved him from the guards. Ever since his rescue he had done his best to please what he could now assume was his new 'master'. After all slavery was common in this world and he had not been much better than one before. However he also was smart enough to know he would do far better inside the palace than he would ever do outside it.

During his stay he became more and more aware that he had been lucky the Imhotep had taken interest in him. He was a high priest and as such received much honor and power, to be his slave meant much protection from those who might not care if a person belonged to them or not. Aten had also been given an Egyptian name by Imhotep meaning that the High Priest one day believed he would be free again. His Master wouldn't say what his name meant, but it seemed to amuse him.

He studied the language diligently and was slowly beginning to grasp it. He and his master could not have deep conversations, but enough to ask and answer the many questions they had for each other. Aten wanted to know everything about the new world he would be living in; and Imhotep by nature had a great curiosity that was never satisfied.

Aten became aware that he was no longer looking at an oblivious master and was instead staring into his master's dark expansive eyes. He felt heat flow to his face as he realized they must have been staring at each other for a long time. He quickly turned his attention back to the scroll and did his best to ignore what had happened.

Despite his resolution to pretend nothing had happened Aten couldn't prevent himself from thinking about why his Master might be watching him. The obvious answer was because he was an exotic addition to the High Priest's treasure hoard. That was simple enough and satisfactory. After all even though he was merely a slave for now he was something different.

He dared look back up at his Master and shivered when those dark eyes were still watching him. It was strange but this time he didn't think he would be able to look away. Those dark eyes held powerful knowledge in their depths. The knowledge that he used for the good of the people. However Aten had no doubt that if he wished he could easily use that knowledge to destroy all of Egypt and proclaim himself Pharaoh.

This time Imhotep held mercy for his slave and he looked away first allowing Aten the opportunity to get back to his studies. The faster he learned this language the more he could ask his Master about this fascinating world. Inwardly Aten realized he not only wanted to ask his master about this world… he wanted to ask about himself as well.

…

Imhotep had been amused when he saw the reaction Aten gave when he realized that his observations had been observed. If he had been the sort he would have even laughed as the boy looked away quickly with a blush on his pale skin, only to look back a few minutes later and realize that his Master was still looking at him. He was caught for a moment in those startling silver eyes before he looked away to give the boy a break. He would never finish his studies at this rate.

He wondered why he was giving this boy such special treatment. Of course it was completely up to the Master if they chose to educate their slave, and for some reason the thought of the boy being a slave indefinitely bothered him. He could see the spirit inside of him even despite all that had happened to him and he didn't want it to go out, it would be a shame to the Gods to see that burning life extinguished before it's time.

Of course people had expressed their interest in the boy. He had made sure that Aten had daily baths and once his hair was clean of grim it shown with dimension that was not found in the stately court wigs, his skin was also especially pale for this region. He decided he must have come from somewhere closer to the sea, perhaps he had been traveling when he had been caught.

However despite the interest he caught and the many offers he had gotten for him Imhotep had politely declined. He stated that he needed a loyal scribe who would not share the sensitive information he needed to transcribe. A slave who was educated would feel loyalty to his Master and would not betray him, especially if he was given such an important job when he was freed.

Imhotep was always honest with himself about his desires and the boy was no different to him. He wanted Aten close to him, something about him called to him and once the language barrier was completely removed he knew that he would become even more fascinating. He was a fast learner and only needed a few more weeks of work before he would learn everything he needed to.

He was also mildly perturbed over the name he gave the slave, although it was more of a nickname than a proper name. He had never thought he would give what was being seen as a 'pet' name. However he thought it fitting with one so bright of hair to be named after the sun god. If Aten had not been a slave he could never have held such a stately name unless he were perhaps an arrogant pharaoh, however was who he was and there was no harm in the nick name for now.

He looked up when one of his golden priests entered the room; they had strict orders not to disturb him unless it was something of importance. Since they did not speak aloud he could see the worry in the priest's expression and knew that he must have been very divided if he should interrupt his master or not. Feeling merciful he motioned the priest closer and he bent down to whisper into his ear. Imhotep's dark eyes widened, it seemed that Anck Sun Namun had come requesting an audience with him. He knew that the mistress often came to him with her emotional and spiritual distresses. They had formed a close bond in their hatred for the Pharaoh.

Imhotep hated him for the way he belittled his power. He was always sure to be flawlessly polite when he needed something from Imhotep or rather the Gods. But when things were well he was largely ignored for the other advisors. This mattered little to Imhotep as the people on a whole were awed and worshipful of him. That was all that truly mattered, however his pride did not appreciate the Pharaoh's treatment.

Anck-Su-Namun had a better reason to despise him. She had been raised at the court that was true, but her parents had been servants to the court and when her beauty became apparent she was taken from them and 'trained' to suit the Pharaoh's needs. She was no longer able to see her family and his decree that she be untouched by any other men left her in isolation.

He nodded his head that she could come in. The priest darted a glance at Aten who was still studying at his scroll but Imhotep had waved him off. He intended to make Aten his loyal scribe; nothing should be hidden from him.

When she walked into the room he could easily tell that she was distressed and he motioned for the golden priest that had shown her in to bring her a chair. He moved quickly to fulfill his Master's orders and as she waited she cast a questioning look at the boy who was knelt at Imhotep's feet. He gave a careless shrug and a small smile appeared on her lips as she took her seat.

There was a small silence as she gathered her thoughts and then she turned dark pleading eyes up to the High Priest as she said softly "He wants to take me as his second wife."

Imhotep's eyes widened and betrayed his surprise at this announcement. If it had been any other Mistress she would have been pleased to become the Pharaoh's wife. However Anck-Su-Namun had always thought that someday the Pharaoh would grow tired of her and she would finally be able to have a life and love of her choosing. However to become the Pharaoh's bride would mean she was to be bound to him in this life and beyond.

The Pharaoh had already had a proper Egyptian wife and had his heir with her, so there was not even tradition to stop him from taking a second wife of his choosing. Imhotep sighed and withdrew into himself to think of any solution that would provide her an escape.

Aten looked up at the conversation. He had understood most of it and he could guess that her marrying the Pharaoh was not something that she wanted. He cast a quick look in her direction and was started when he saw her watching him with a kind smile. He blinked at her before quickly turning back to his scroll trying to figure out a new symbol that he didn't quite understand.

While still in thought Imhotep had noticed Aten's trouble and leaned forward "It means burial ground" He said softly before turning back to his thought.

Aten looked up at his master for a minute before looking back at the symbol again and smiled when understanding lit up his eyes.

Anck Sun Namun smiled again when she saw the exchange. It was rare for Imhotep to even show this much interest in another person and she knew that something more than the young man's features had captivated him.

She leaned over and asked "Do you have a name?"

Tale looked up started to see such a beautiful woman talking to him but he replied slowly, wanting to be sure that he got the words correctly said "My Master has named me Aten…"

Anck-Su-Namun looked at him for a moment smiling as she replied "That is a very good name for you, it suits you well." Though even though she was being polite she could not hide that she was somewhat amused at his name.

ATen wondered why his name seemed to be funny to everyone but him. He went back to his studies as Imhotep and his visitor talked above his head, he tried not to listen in but it sounded like they were planning something. He didn't understand exactly all that they were talking about but he hoped that none of this would end badly for his master.

After she left Tale gathered his courage together and asked "She asked me my name and when I told it to her she said it suited me but seemed like she wanted to laugh…why is that Master?"

Imhotep looked down at Tale for a moment before saying softly "It's a name taken from one of our Gods, his connection with the sun seemed fitting for one with your hair."

Aten blushed as he realized his name was funny before turning back to his scroll and his Master went to his own work. Even though all seemed well Aten could not help but worry that his master was heading into dangerous ground.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
